give me my sin again
by Shunou
Summary: Sasuke tak pernah kuasa menolaknya, dosa yang begitu manis. Dan kini, dia tak rela melepasnya./ [sasuke sakura]


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

* * *

give me my sin again

A Naruto fanfiction

.

.

Berselimutkan heningnya gelap malam dan hela napas yang lembut menggelitik telinga, gelora mereka membara. Selalu begitu.

Tidak seharusnya mereka melakukan ini. Sasuke menyadarinya dengan baik—hati nuraninya yang bersisa tak seberapa mengajarinya demikian, tapi sebuah godaan tetap saja sebuah godaan dan Sasuke tidak sanggup menolaknya. Dia tidak cukup kuat; tidak dengan api yang membara di dada; tidak jika godaan itu memiliki kulit putih bak bermandikan susu, sepasang mata jade yang mengerling nakal seolah rahasia semesta tersimpan di kedalamannya, dan ulas senyum nakal di sudut bibir yang berkata kepadanya, "Kemari, Sasuke-kun. Cintai aku sekali lagi."

Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke terlepas dari jeratnya? Sudah berapa kali pula dia terjebak dalam perangkap dosa yang sama, pada lingkar api yang tak ada akhirnya, dengan dahaga yang tak ada batas kepuasannya?

Tidak seharusnya mereka melakukannya, berulang kali; masih dalam jebakan dosa yang sama, dan bara yang terus melumat habis kewarasannya, _oh oh_ —bagai racun yang menyalakan api di dalam dadanya.

Karena racun yang paling mematikan adalah selalu yang paling manis; tak sekalipun Sasuke gagal dibuat mabuk olehnya. Meski dia harus mati berkali-kali; karena detak jantungnya, denyut nadinya, hela napasnya, hanya tersulut di antara kegelapan malam, di balik pintu dan tirai rahasia mereka, dan padam bersama fajar yang menghadirkan realita.

Tapi malam masih panjang, bulan masih terbit malu-malu, dan Sasuke masih punya waktu. Sapuan bibirnya belum selesai memetakan setiap inchi lekuk tubuh itu. Deru napasnya belum puas memantik ekstasi yang begitu memabukkan dirinya. Peluh tubuhnya belum tuntas menandai batas teritorinya.

Belum: tidak akan berakhir di sini, tidak akan berakhir kali ini. Barangkali, barangkali—fajar nanti tidak akan membawa mimpinya pergi.

—

—

Tapi pada akhirnya, semua berakhir dengan cara yang sama. Tak ubahnya seperti skenario-skenario sebelumnya. Malam masih menjadi peraduannya; fajar masih merenggut mimpinya.

Pada pesta penggalangan dana itu, tak ada yang menyadari nyala di balik sepasang mata gelap Sasuke, yang dengan awas mencermati lekuk leher anggun wanita itu dari seberang ruangan; mencatat derai suara ketika dia tertawa; mengukur ulas senyum nyaris malu-malu yang tersungging di bibir merah mudanya; mengikuti ujung jemari lentik yang bergerak meluruskan dasi pria yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Wanita itu selalu bagai singa kelaparan dalam rengkuhan Sasuke, dan kini justru rapuh seperti kepak sayap kupu-kupu. Betapa Sasuke ingin menghancurkan persona itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mengklaim kepada dunia apa yang menjadi miliknya. _Miliknya_ , hanya dia.

Dengan kegilaan yang menggerogoti nalarnya, Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan mendekat. Gelas sampanye dipegang di satu tangan. Sudut bibirnya terangkat dalam seringai tipis penuh kemenangan. "Kebetulan sekali bertemu kau di sini, Hyuuga," kemudian, "Dan, ah bersama Sakura, tentu saja."

Hijau jade itu berkilat memperingatkan. Garis senyumnya terpatri kaku. Tidak tersisa sosok wanita yang baru semalam lalu merintih di bawahnya, mendesaknya dengan "kumohon, kumohon, Sasuke-kun". Yang ada justru: "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kepadamu. Panggil aku Hyuuga-san, Uchiha-san."

Dada Sasuke bergemuruh. _Uchiha-san_ , _Uchiha-san_ ; bukan nama itu yang terucap ketika Sasuke membuatnya berteriak penuh ekstasi hingga suaranya parau.

 _Uchiha-san_ , _Uchiha-san_. Betapa Sasuke membencinya: samudra takdir yang diciptakan di antara mereka, selisih masa yang memisahkan keduanya.

"Ah, tentu. Maafkan kelancanganku, Nyonya."

Nanti, nanti. Sasuke tidak akan berhenti. Sasuke akan memilikinya.

—

—

Jika api ini adalah hukuman baginya, Sasuke akan dengan suka rela terbakar di dalamnya, selamanya. Demi satu kecupan, satu sentuhan, satu desahan.

"…Sasuke-kun," desah itu terdengar sekali lagi. Bara Sasuke tersulut untuk yang kesekian kali. [ ]

—

—

 _O trespass sweetly urged!_ _Give me my sin again,_

— _Romeo and Juliet_ , William Shakespeare.


End file.
